Five times
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: Five times that Blaine Anderson-Hummel tried to deny that he needed maternity clothes and the one time he admitted defeat. Mpreg.


The first time it happened, Blaine was four months pregnant and, yes, he could actually still wear his pre-pregnancy clothes. Kurt had only mentioned it because while the clothes still fit; they in no way looked comfortable and though Kurt had always put fashion above comfort, his husband never had.

"My clothes still fit fine, Kurt," Blaine had fumed as he paced back and forth across their living room and Kurt tried his best not to point out the buttons on Blaine's cardigan weren't necessarily supposed to strain quite that much.

They had dinner reservations in less than thirty minutes but it looked as though they wouldn't make them now.

Kurt sighed and decided to appease the other man and save what he could of their date night, "Okay, I just thought-"

"You just thought that I'm too fat for my clothes," Blaine snapped at him, "You're ashamed of me and you want to hide the fact that you are married to a whale," He snarled before he stomped out of the room.

The bedroom door slammed shut just seconds later and the photos on the walls rattled from the force of it.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breathe to calm himself before he went in search of the Chinese takeout menu and Blaine's favorite movie. He would let the subject drop for now and focus his attention on calming the other man down. He just hoped that Blaine would come to his senses before this became a real issue.

The second time it happened it wasn't Kurt but Rachel that made the mistake and mentioned the pregnant man's wardrobe. They had met for lunch and Rachel was supposed to introduce them both to her newest boyfriend.

"Look at you," Rachel had practically squealed when they arrived. She jumped from the booth and pulled Kurt into a hug first before she turned on Blaine and her hands automatically went to the hem of the other man's sweater vest and gave it a tug to attempt to pull the garment down over the sliver of belly it failed to cover. "Kurt, I can't believe that you haven't taken him shopping for maternity clothes yet," She tittered on, unaware of the death glare that Blaine sent her way as she pulled the vest up and began to rearrange his shirt when the outer item failed to accomplish what she wanted.

Blaine's hands quickly covered and then removed hers from his waist, "My clothes are perfectly fine Rachel," He practically growled as he lowered the sweater vest back to its original position.

"Oh, um," Rachel stammered, "Yes, I mean," She slide back into the booth as her face pinked up with a blush, "Of course, you look great, Blaine," She finished with an embarrassed smile.

The third time it happened, Kurt really didn't want to say anything. They'd had such a wonderful day and Kurt didn't want to fight. He and Blaine had spent the day curled up on the couch in their pajamas as they drank hot cocoa and watched movies but they had a holiday party to go to now. They were in the entry way of their house and the buttons on Blaine's coat wouldn't do up.

After he'd watch his husband struggle with the last two buttons for several minutes, Kurt decided it was time for him to step in, "Here, let me," He tried to replace Blaine's hands with his own but the other man took a step back and shot him a look.

"I'm fine, Kurt," He sighed as he pulled at the button again and finally succeeded in doing it up before he turned his attention to the last one.

Kurt glanced at the clock; they were late. "You know, it's really not that cold outside," That was a lie, "You could get by without it buttoned up."

"I'm fine," Blaine reiterated, "This last button has always been difficult," He defended as he continued to struggle with it.

Kurt's first instinct was to ask if the last three had been as well but he bit his tongue. The last button slipped through its hole seconds later and Kurt let the subject drop in so they could get out the door and to the party without any more delays. It was dark outside but Kurt didn't have to see to know what the sound he heard was as they got into the car; it was a button giving in to the pressure and bursting loose from the coat. He didn't look, he didn't even acknowledge it and when they exited the car after they reached their destination, Kurt didn't say a word about his husband's now fully unbuttoned coat.

The fourth time it was Carole that broached the subject though Blaine wasn't actually meant to hear her question.

"I don't mean to be rude, and I understand if it isn't any of my business," She began quietly as she and Kurt washed dishes, "But is everything okay? I mean," She paused and Kurt could tell she was trying to think of how to pose her next statement, "Are you two having money problems," She finally asked as she sat a dish and turned to face her step-son; a concerned look on her face.

Kurt felt like a fish out of water as he tried to understand what she was asking.

"I mean, I know how expensive babies can be; even before they are born, believe me," She said softly, "But if you two need some help, I'd be happy to take Blaine shopping; get him something that will fit a little better. You know safety pins or rubber bands will also work wonders on his regular jeans if you can't manage new ones," She finished and Kurt felt himself blush as what she was saying sunk in.

She thought they couldn't afford maternity clothes. A strangled sob came from the doorway just then and they turned to find Blaine hunched over; a hand pressed to his mouth while another cupped his poorly covered belly as tears began to pool in his eyes just before he darted out of the room. Kurt sighed but didn't go after his husband; he knew that Blaine needed to calm down and if he chased after him they would just end up in a fight in front of Kurt's entire family.

Instead he quickly and quietly explained the situation to his step-mother as they finished the dishes. They entered the living room just as Blaine exited the bathroom; acting as if nothing had happened despite the tear tracks on his face and obvious evidence that he had attempted to stretch his favorite Christmas sweater just a little bit more. No one said a word about the tear in the side seam and Kurt added the sweater to his mental list of clothing that needed repair.

The fifth time came the very next day. They were set to travel back to New York on Christmas Eve morning so they could spend the evening and next day together; their last Christmas alone. He kept quiet throughout breakfast after Blaine appeared; unaware that a good inch and a half of his rounded belly was on display and the button on his jeans had come undone, if it had ever been done up to begin with. He didn't say a word when the zipper on his jeans began to creep downwards as he loaded his pillow and overnight bag into the car. He slipped in front of the other man when they stopped for a bathroom break an hour later in an attempt to shield his husband's current predicament from other's view and save what little dignity he had left. When he returned to the car, however, with the button missing altogether and an obvious tear along the length of the zipper; Kurt sighed, bit his lip, and prepared himself for a fight.

Instead, Blaine approached him; his face bright red as he handed over the button to his jeans, and popped the trunk of their car; he dug the sweatpants he'd brought to sleep in out and returned to the bathroom without a word.

He exited the bathroom this time looking more defeated than Kurt had ever seen him and made his way across the parking lot as quickly as he could at five and a half months pregnant while he pointedly ignored two teenagers who were sniggering behind their hands.

They made it through Christmas day without any incident. It was just the two of them; they had no guests and nowhere to go so Kurt was glad when Blaine accepted his proposition to just stay comfy in their pajamas all day long. They were snuggled up on the couch as they watched the Christmas Story on television; Blaine nestled into his husband's side and Kurt's arm wrapped securely around him with a hand circling over where their child was kicking up a storm.

"Rachel and I are going to meet up early tomorrow and hit some of the after Christmas sales," Kurt said at the start of a commercial break, "Do you think you might want to try and come with us," He asked as they stretched their legs and Kurt made his way into the kitchen in search of more popcorn.

"No," Blaine followed after him, "I think I'd rather sleep in while I can," He opened their refrigerator for more juice.

"Okay," Kurt nodded in understanding as he turned his attention from the microwave, "Well, let me know if there is anything you want me to look for while we're shopping."

Blaine kept his head down as he poured his juice and muttered just low enough that Kurt couldn't make out what he had said.

"Huh?" Kurt questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Blaine turned to face him, a pinched look on his face, "Maternity clothes," He said as his hand drifted down to where his t-shirt didn't quite meet the waistband of his sweatpants that Kurt noticed had been discretely cut to loosen the elastic.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt murmured as he closed the distance between them and pulled his husband into a hug, "Of course," He pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek as the microwave dinged that the popcorn was ready.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered as he returned the juice to the refrigerator and tried to escape the room before Kurt could see the blush that warmed his cheeks.


End file.
